One Week Left
by Miss Yukishiro18
Summary: It's Kyou's last week. His last few days of freedom. Will he confess his feelings to Tohru? Does she feel the same? What happens when Akito finds out? Reposted, Re written, New chapters! Please R&R.
1. Monday

One Week Left

Kyou has one week left until his imprisonment. Will he Confess his feelings to Tohru? Does she have any feelings for Kyou? This story mostly follows the manga.

To those who have read this already, please re-read it- This is a new chapter, and the ideas originally written are subject to change. ...

_" An Existence built on other's sacrifices and lives. Stealing everything, trampling on everything until there is nothing left."_

Kyou only had a week left. Sitting on top of the roof, he stared out at the rising sun. When he had made that deal with Akito, he had no idea about how many times he would try to renege on the agreement. But now... He closed his eyes. The deal he had made with "god"...

_"You will never in your life be able to beat Yuki. That's how you were made from the beginning. It's the course of destiny carved out by those possessed by the vengeful spirits. The fate set by your blood. That's just how it is."_

_"Shut up! You think I care about fate! I'll smash that fate, I will beat him, I will beat him!"_

_"Well then shall we make a bet? If you really can beat Yuki by the time you graduate high school... I'll stop calling you a monster. I'll even let you join the zodiac. But... in the case that you don't beat him... I'll put you in confinement until you die. Because if you can't beat him, then you really are nothing but dirt."_

Akito's words came back and smashed into him. Was it really fate that kept him from beating Yuki?

Kyou ran his fingers of the beads around his wrist. Was there really nothing he could do? ...

_Where am I?..._

Tohru was standing somewhere she had been before. She couldn't see, everything was blurred. It was dark. Everything suddenly came into focus. She was at the vacation house.

"_That's terrible. Terrible. You're a horrible person aren't you?"_

Tohru spun around at the sound of Akito's voice. Where was he?

Akito's voice echoed all around her. It was starting to rain- large drops fell to the ground, touching everything around but her.

_"Don't get conceited you little bitch. I'll tell you the truth. Kyou will be confined just as soon as he leaves high school. For his whole life. Until he dies."_

Tohru took a step backwards. "_No..."_ she whispered.

"_All of them will live and die with me. No one comes in, no one will be stolen away. A happy future, an endless banquet. I won't let you join us."_

She slumped to her knees, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. That isn't what any of them wanted. The rain was finally falling on her- her clothes started to stick to her.

_"_ _ Stop trying to destroy our happiness...be a good girl, or you'll be punished."_

"No!"

Tohru sat up, immediately breaking free of the dream. She was covered in sweat. Today was Monday. And Kyou...

She ran a hand across her eyes to stop the tears from falling. Throwing the covers aside, she drew her legs towards her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. Pressing her forehead against her knees, the tears trickled down her face, and she made no move to stop them.

_Mom...please...What should I do? ... _

" Ah, what another lovely day, and to sit down at the beginning of it to one of Tohru's wonderful breakfasts, I'm in heaven!"

It was breakfast time at Shigure's house. Yuki came in the room, rubbing his eyes.

" Good morning Yuki, are you ready to greet the day with a big smile as you sit down to a breakfast prepared with all of Tohru's heart and soul?" Shigure asked, separating his chopsticks.

" Nnnngh.." Was Yuki's reply as he took his place at the table.

The back door slid open.

Tohru thought he was going to come into the kitchen, but he went past the door and started towards the steps.

"Kyou, breakfast is ready-"

"Not hungry." Kyou said cutting Tohru off.

The house was silent except for Kyou's walk up the steps.

Graduation was yesterday. ... Now that school was over... there wasn't much for her to do. So laundry was the the last thing on her list- she had already cleaned the house. She paused, holding a towel over the hamper. Except at breakfast, she'd hadn't seen or heard Kyou all day. He hadn't even fought with Yuki. Yuki had left the house earlier, saying he was going to meet some of his friends from the student council. The thought of that brought a smile to her lips. Yuki was finally starting to open up to people. That made her very happy. Shigure was in his office, with Mii next to him begging him to finish his manuscript.

_"Deadlines were made to be overrun. I don't see why you haven't realized this yet ."_

_" Do you understand that a writer without deadlines is just an unemployed person? Please! WRITE!"_

Dropping the towel in the hamper, she decided to see if Kyou was alright. ...

He didn't want to go down there. He didn't want to see any of them. He just needed to be alone to think. What was he missing?

_" You still can't beat Yuki yourself can you loser? And you did all that extra training too."_

Extra training didn't begin to describe what he put into his martial arts. It went far beyond that. It wasn't fair! He had started long before Yuki, and he still wasn't able to beat him. Was it really fate that was keeping him from winning? No, he wouldn't let himself think that. It had to be something else. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Tohru standing behind him.

" Kyou?"

He turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I mean if you wanted to be alone or something, I just wanted to see if you were ok, because you didn't eat breakfast and it's almost dinnertime. Or maybe you didn't eat because you didn't want to talk to any of us- " Tohru felt herself blush. Maybe she was talking too much? Even after Kyou responded telling her that he just didn't feel like eating, she still felt the heat on cheeks. Her blushing must be more than the embarrassment of talking too much.

Whenever she was near him... she felt happy and nervous. When she was with him she really felt that she could follow his advice.

"_ Be selfish... say what you want. It's ok to let yourself be sad."_

The silence stretched between them, long and awkward. Kyou didn't know what to say. He couldn't concentrate anymore- all he was aware of was Tohru.

He started thinking of all the reasons why he shouldn't even think of telling her how he felt.

_"When did I start telling myself that I would do anything over and over again as long as it made you smile? When did I start loving you so much I couldn't stand it?"_

Even though she had accepted the fact that that other form was a part of him, had accepted him as a friend, as the cat of the Zodaic, he didn't think she could accept him as something more. Unless Akito suddenly dropped dead, or by some twist of fate he was able to beat Yuki, he would be spending the remainder of his life in Isolation. If by some small chance that Tohru felt the same about him, he couldn't have her on the outside while he was imprisoned. She had nothing tying her down, nothing keeping her from living a happy life, and he wasn't about to go and be the person that kept her from being happy. Lastly... Akito's reaction.

"_ You despicable monster! You think you have the right to fall in love! You think you'd be allowed such a thing! I won't allow it!"_

He couldn't stand it when Akito called her a monster- he begged him to stop, just so he wouldn't say bad things about her anymore- he definitely wouldn't be able to take it if Akito hurt her because of him. He wouldn't let her suffer for him.

She finally broke the silence. " It's getting late... I guess i'd better go start dinner." She turned to the side where the ladder was, and started to leave.

"Tohru- wait." He grabbed her hand, keeping her from leaving.

He stood behind her. This way, he wouldn't have to see her face. It was easier when he knew that she couldn't watch him. He didn't have to look away from her to hide his face. He didn't have to hide what he was feeling.

"There's something I have to tell you... and you're not going to like it. It's going to be hard to tell you this... and I know I'm not strong enough to tell you right now. But when I am... will you listen?" He closed his eyes. When he told her the truth...

_What was so important that he didn't think he was strong enough to tell her? _

" Kyou... when the time comes, I'll listen to whatever you have to say to me."

"Thanks."

" Oh... I really think I should go start dinner now." She said.

" I'll be down later."

"Ok." She stared as his hand holding hers, and tingled with hot embarrassment. Slowly, she pulled her hand away. Kyou took a step back, and sat back down. But she didn't leave and he didn't take his eyes off her. He looked at her as if waiting for something, and she did the same although she didn't know what for. Finally he looked away, and she looked down at her feet as she went down the ladder.

Bump Bump Bump Bump. All the way down until, her heart stopped beating fast.

He stretched, looking out at the dying sun. Slowly ticking away the end of first of his last days of freedom. ...

Just so I don't get sued, I don't own Fruits Basket. I borrowed, perhaps heavily, quotes from the manga for this chapter, but I do not claim any part of Fruits Basket.

On another note, the reason I made Kyou have the week after Graduation until his imprisonment is... I'm a very lazy person sometimes. No, ok that's not the only reason, It's also the fact that doing a graduation scene, with a whole ton of angst, and sorrow, and thoughts about being taken away the second the graduation, and or the graduation party is over- it's been done way to many times, and I'd just like to avoid that. So yeah.

For the people who have read this story already, Please re-read these upcoming chapters, I have been making major changes to them, so it will be quite a bit different than the first thing I wrote. I also beg you to review, tell me what you liked better, what you hated...and I apologize if this is a bit short.


	2. Tuesday

One Week Left

I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I couldn't find the strength to write again so soon- I have to say I was hoping for some more reviews...I wanted to hear from some of my old reviewers, and hear their thoughts on wether they liked this or the old story better. Oh well.. life goes on I suppose...

* * *

_It wasn't as if... I could ever forget._

_Kyou stood alone in the dark. His eyes, the raw crimson color were downcast._

_It was the hardest decision of my life._

_Kyou was suddenly thrown into the middle of a crowd. So many different people and faces. But through the many people and faces he saw someone with... almost the same hair color as his own. Last time he saw her, her hair was much longer, but-_

_I already have enough to be hated for. Why add another reason?_

_Kyou pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get to her. She always seemed to be... just out of his reach._

_Was I selfish? Does she think I'm a bad person now?_

_She had finally stopped at the end of the sidewalk. He tried to scream, yell at her to move but he couldn't speak. All he could do was to reach his arm out-_

_He could have saved her... but in that he would have given away the secret-_

_A car flew over the curb and crashed into the corner of a building, trapping one person at the front. Kyou was left standing there, his arm still held out. Held out towards someone he had chosen not to save. Someone who was now..._

_DEAD_

Kyou sat up in bed covered in sweat and gasping for air.

_In the end he had chosen himself._

_

* * *

_

Kyou? Breakfast is ready." Tohru said at Kyou's door. She might as well as told an empty room that breakfast was ready, because he didn't answer.

His door was closed. Maybe he wasn't in his room? Tohru stood by his door a few seconds, uncertain. She didn't hear any sounds on the roof...

"Kyou?" Tohru called his name a little bit louder, maybe he didn't hear her? But silence was her answer. Thinking that she could just save some food for him later, Tohru turned and made her way to the steps.

Inside his room Kyou lay on his bed, his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were like a glass doll's- unseeing.

* * *

Isuzu lay in bed, trying to block out the noises around her. She hated hospitals- the smell... and you basically had to ask before you went to the bathroom. No freedom here. At least before she'd had a reason to sneak out, but now- 

"_ I'm tired of you. I don't need you anymore."_

Rin drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

_This was for the best. _For his sake.

_She thought he had ripped her hair out- her head hurt so much. It hadn't happened though... Akito stood over her clutching a handful of her black hair. He kneeled down near her and pulled her by her hair closer to him- she wouldn't cry out, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing her pain. Akito whispered in her ear._

_" What kind of life do you think you're living? Do you think Hatsuharu likes to be associated with someone like you? Taking advantage of the stupid cow..." Akito said softly, making Rin cringe- he wasn't done yet._

_He let go of her hair. " You.. need to look at yourself. You have no family._

_No friends. No future- Hatsuharu is much better off without you."_

_No... Rin thought... That can't be true- She slowly got to her feet, her head throbbing. " You don't.. know the first thing about it-" she said her voice low. It wasn't true... was it?_

_Rin barley had a second's notice- Akito's right eye twitched- and then he was in her face. "Who started it?" he demanded, and in his voice Rin heard the promise of whoever did so would suffer greatly. _

_"I did." Rin lied, looking Akito right in the eyes._

_It couldn't be true..._

_The next thing she remembered was lying on the ground. Ground? What happened to the floor? Outside-? she thought weakly. Blood leaked out of her eye and trailed down her face. Her back, her face... pain was a hot jolt of electricity that went through her entire body. Her shoulder was bleeding... the pain- _

_Had he beaten her up and then pushed her out the window, or had she sustained the injuries from the fall? Rin was disoriented. No.. She remembered the feel of his fist connecting with the side of her face, him kicking her-  
_

_But she would take all of this pain gladly- if it meant that Haru wouldn't get in trouble... because-_

_Akito was right. He was much better off without her._

_Somewhere, far away she heard someone calling her name. It sounded like Hiro's voice. She heard him yell for help- he started talking to her, but she never heard his words. She didn't care about anything now. Rin fell into a blanket of darkness. _

_Standing in front of the broken window, Akito stood watching above from the second floor._

Just remembering what had happened, sent a shiver through her body. Rin pressed her forehead against her knees.

"Isuzu?"

She lifted her head at the sound of someone's voice. It was Tohru Honda.

Dropping her hands to her sides, she moved to the other side of the bed and sat facing Tohru. "Oh, it's you. Why have you come here?" Isuzu asked, trying to keep her voice cold. But just remembering what had happened before...

" I was wondering how you were.. I thought you might like a visit! How is your stay here so far?" Tohru asked smiling. Maybe she just needs to see that there are still people able to smile...

" Every time I try to go to sleep one of the nurses comes in and wakes me up, trying to make me lie down. The food is... inedible." Rin muttered, staring at a point in the wall just next to Tohru.

"Oh.. well, here-" Tohru moved forward and put something on the table next to her bed. " I was making some this morning, and I thought you might like some...-"

It was jelly. Rin stared at it as if it was a godsend. She quickly turned to the opposite wall so Tohru could not see her face. It was only after that a small rare smile broke out on her face. _ Maybe..._

_Maybe all they needed was a light to break the darkness of the curse._

" Thank you..."

* * *

_That stupid hat..._

Kyou lay on the roof now. He hadn't eaten all morning, and when he'd finally decided to go downstairs, Shigure told him that Tohru had gone out to visit Isuzu at the hospital. With Yuki gone, probably hanging out with his student council friends, and Shigure thinking of ways to avoid Mii- who seemed to be coming over later- Kyou went to the roof with nothing to do.

The sky was clear, with only a few stray clouds scattered across the sky. There was a light wind. It was very unlike the day that everything fell apart. He was much younger then- only seven...

_It was windy outside. Kyou had been about to run outside, but Kazuma stopped him._

_" It's sort of windy today. You might need a hat..." Shishou said, dropping a red hat onto Kyou's head. _

_"It sort of clashes with your hair... but I think it will be alright." Shishou said, chuckling._

_"Ok, ok, can I go now?" Kyou asked impatiently- he was going to meet Kyoko, and if he didn't get there soon she might go home._

_Kazuma nodded, and Kyou ran. He ran until he couldn't see his house anymore- and then stopped for a moment to catch his breath. The wind blew harder, and Kyou, with his hand on his knees, leaning over trying to catch his breath, felt the hat fly off his head._

_Making a halfhearted attempt to grab it, the wind blew harder still, and soon the hat was out of his reach, higher in the air, and farther away._

_It doesn't matter... Kyou thought as he resumed his pace towards the park- its just a hat._

_But when he got to the park, instead of smiling at him, Kyoko was distraught. " I- can't-" she cried, her eyes wild when he came near._

_"What's wrong?" Kyou asked, worried- she was never like this._

_"I can't find Tohru!"_

_It was late afternoon by then, and even later it was starting to get dark. Kyou had to go home- but he promised that he would help look for Tohru._

_Wherever she was... unless she was found, she was staying there for the night._

_

* * *

_

_All he had said was that he's wanted to go outside. Even if it was for a short time. It was Haru's idea that he actually got a chance to go out. Haru helped him escape. Yuki stood outside, for the first time in a while._

_It was kind of... windy- Yuki thought briefly, but then he didn't care, he was outside! For so long, he had been behind closed doors and locked windows, watching the days go by, now he was outside! It was early in the morning too- it might change, it was windy as far as he could tell the day before too. With a small smile he started walking._

_He enjoyed every second on the outside- until he started to feel cold. He knew he could get sick easily if he stayed outside too long- but he didn't want to go back. He'd stay outside for just a little longer-_

_In the corner of his eyes he saw something red. It was caught between the bushes of a branch- it was a red hat. Very happy, he ran over to it and put it on his head, now he could stay outside longer! His happiness was short lived- Yuki hear the sound of approaching footsteps- whoever it was, was running fast. And then- silence._

_"oh.. it's YOU." came a voice from behind him._

_

* * *

_

_His first thought was that he didn't see Yuki outside that much. What was he doing outside now? _

_Yuki turned to look at him holding the hat on his head with one hand._

_"What do you want?"_

_Kyou's eyes traveled on top of Yuki's head- he was wearing a red hat. _

_From yesterday- _

_"Hey... that's my-" Kyou started and then shut his mouth. He didn't want it back now. HE had touched it..._

_Yuki watched as Kyou, without another word, turned and ran. It was just a hat... what was more important right now was finding Tohru..._

_

* * *

_

_Yuki wasn't going to let Kyou ruin his time outside. So, a little warmer thanks to the hat on his head, he continued walking around. There weren't many other people outside... but that was ok. Even being alone didn't matter as long as he was, for even a short while, free._

_He was about to pass a small space in between two houses... he heard a choked sob. A girl with brown hair was on here knees, her face in her hands, crying._

_Wait, he knew that girl- she was the one he had accidently-_

_Tohru looked up, and saw a boy standing in front of her, wearing a red hat. She couldn't see his face- the hat was pulled down to low. After looking at her for a few more seconds, he ran._

_Tohru didn't hesitate- she couldn't help herself she had to follow him. _

_He was fast, and Tohru could barley keep up._

_"Please wait- don't leave me here!" She cried when she thought she had lost him. But there he was again, just a little bit ahead of her._

_I want to go home! Tohru thought and then tripped- she wasn't looking where she was going. She landed, hands outstretched, right on her face._

_She had scraped her knee on the ground, but she didn't pay it any attention as she lifted her head and looked for the boy. He was standing, once again a few feet away. She thought she had lost him..._

_Tohru didn't know for how long she ran, following, chasing him- she stopped many times, each time thinking the boy would just keep running and leave here there. But he waited. She still couldn't see his face- it was almost as if- he didn't want her to see._

_Finally, all of her energy spent, she took a few more steps and then stopped. She couldn't run anymore... Hanging her head she felt as though she was going to cry again- now she was really lost... her knee starting to ache, her lungs feeling ready to burst, she didn't hear someone coming closer._

_Looking down at the ground, she felt something put on her head- a hat?_

_She looked up, and the boy was gone, but- she was home!_

_"Tohru!"_

_Tohru turned at the sound of her mothers voice- her mom was running towards her, arms held wide. She ran into her arms, so glad to be home._

_

* * *

_

_He was searching all morning, and he still hadn't found her. Where could she have gone? _

_Thinking that Kyoko might have found Tohru, he went back to Kyoko's house to see._

_" Thanks for helping look for her Spunky, she's home, safe and sound." Kyoko said when she saw Kyou. She'd called him Spunky from the beginning..._

_"Who found her?" Kyou asked, sighing in relief, Tohru was alright._

_"Tohru said that... the boy who was wearing this hat lead her home." Kyoko said, showing Kyou the red hat._

_Kyou froze, seeing that hat- so He's the one who found her? Without thinking, he blurted- " That's my hat- the boy found it."_

_" I don't think it goes to well with your hair..." Kyoko said, playing with Kyou's hair. "So you want it back?"_

_"No!" Kyou yelled, watching Kyoko's expression change. " He touched it.. he touched that hat. I don't want it back. I hate him!"_

_Kyoko slowly lifted her hand from on top of his head. " I'm sorry you hate him... you shouldn't hate anyone." _

_"Not you too..-" Kyou took a step back from her, she was supposed to be on his side! She was... already the only one on his side. " Traitor! Traitor ! Everyone's on his side! I hate you too!" Kyou screamed at Kyoko and bolted._

In the end... five days left._  
_

_

* * *

_

Ok then, here's with the explanation (cough, GLORIA!) Well,I'd read on some other sites that some people thought that Tohru was the girl Yuki hugged that day he was playing in the garden- and decided to use that theory here, because it fits- how else would Yuki know where Tohru lived? This chapter was just about the past.. .althought still, a day was wasted.It also took a while for me to figure out the sequence of events, with the whole hat thing, because for the longest time I had wondered how "Yuki was the red hat boy, but it was Kyou's hat." Also I'm a die-hard manga fan. so most of this story will be related to events that happened in the manga- so most of what I write is true- Rin was re-hospitalized later in the manga, and Tohru started visiting her more often. Although I had to make up my own idea about what happened with the dialogue between Rin and Akito- I just know it was about her and haru, and it ended with Akito shoving her out the window. The reason I included Rin in this chapter is because she is one of the Jyuunishi more determined to break the curse, while most of the others are resigned to their fates._ Also, my idea about Kyou's guilt about Kyoko's death- I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I've read at several different sites that Kyou had the chance to save her, but chose not to because his life was difficult enough already._

Also, if you look in the first few pages in the manga, you will notice that when ever Tohru talked about the car accident, she would think of it, and it would show a car smashed into the corner of a building. Small as the picture is, it's still clear- as of what we have been shown- this was a one car accident, so what, did Kyoko drive her car into the building, or was she there on the sidewalk- They've always she she died in a car accident, they never said she was actually in the car...

Questions? Comments? I Promise I'll update sooner this time! Ja Ne!


End file.
